The Sergal Journals
by Flerovium
Summary: Meet the most devilishly handsome Western Sergal in all of Tal, Ssi Flero. A guy who has fallen for a reborn Great General Rain Silves. Upon reading this book of pure wisdom you will find the true meaning behind the incredably rare gold eyes. 76 RC
1. Chapter 1

Friday, July 21, Year 76…

Well today marks the day I finally arrived in the Gold Ring, in time for a festival nonetheless. Now you are probably wondering, 'Who is this devilishly handsome, god-like deity that has graced you with amazing handwriting of legend?' Well I am he called Ssi Flero: I am a Western Sergal with white and light blue fur, sorta like a glacier, if you look closely enough you will see darker blue highlights in my ice-blue fur.

Now I have one peculiarity about my eyes, they are dichromatic meaning one is brown and the other is an almost glowing gold color, now I must note that when I was buying some Gold Ringers and a couple baguettes the townsfolk seemed afraid of something. Leaving me with a single question, why? My question gets answered later now onto my background.

I was raised by a family of Nevreans who were kind enough to raise me after my parents abandoned me. However due to a slight recession in the global economy, and me scaring away every babysitter I got forcing my mother to quit working to care for me and my siblings, caused my family to fall from middle class all the way into poverty. Now I can hear you audience 'But Ssi what of your dad? But Ssi wouldn't he still work? But Ssi you suck," okay that last one hurt, anyway my dad died when I was young "But Ssi why aren't you sad?" Shut up! Let me write, now I am not sad because I never knew him so I don't have anything to be sad about. "Bu-" No! I should have never involved you. Realizing the fact that I was putting too much financial pressure on my family I set out to cross the Salizine desert, dodging high temperatures and primitive beasts, in the hope of making a living in the beautifully great golden crescent known as the Gold Ring. Enough of the sappy exposition and on with the story.

"I suggest you buy those sunglasses, you'll need 'em," comments the weathered old Nevrean behind the counter.

"Excuse me?" I ask looking up from the bits and bobs scattered about the booth.

"What's your name young one?"

"Flero, Ssi Flero,"

"Your eyes Mister Flero."

"What about them?"

"One's gold."

"What are you getting at old man."

"As a shopkeeper I am required to report any gold eyes to the nearest guard."

"Why's that?"

"They say some sort of dark deity, a demon you could say, is responsible for gold eyes. General Rain was the first and probably not last gold eye and she destroyed half the city. Now for a little something, on top of the glasses of course, I could keep quiet about your little 'situation'."

I remove two bags from my satchel, "Two full bags of one hundred percent pure, unaltered, authentic, maybe a bit sandy and warm Nevrean Salt."

"Mind if I run a quick test?"

"Go ahead I have nothing to hide."

He takes a pinch and gingerly places it on his tongue, "Mmm, the Nevreans have always made good salt. They don't add all the filler crap they do here."

"I take it that's enough?" I ask putting on the sunglasses.

"Enough for what?"

"Good."

"Hey you stop!" calls an officer as I leave.

"Is there a problem officer?"

"We have received word that a gold eyed western sergal has been spotted over here."

"I've not seen 'em."

"Oh, I think you have. Remove the glasses."

"But it's bright out and my eyes are adapted for the western mountains."

"If you don't remove them I will and you don't want that, after all you did spend two bags on them," after I remove them the guard gasps in shock, "You're the one eyed traveler of prophecy! Your under arrest!"

"You mean the devilishly handsome traveler of legend," is the last thing I remember before being knocked out by the guards staff.

I don't know, July I don't know, year 76 (I hope)...

"Ow, my head," I said before finding my journal and pen, "At least I have these."

Looking around I notice a Northern Sergal tied up and gagged against a wall; seeing the Sergals pridictiment I free them.

"It's about time you've decided to join us. I really thought you were dead."

"How long was I out?"

"About three days."

"Wow that officer must've really hit me."

"That's because you tend to move in your sleep."

Just as I am about to reply a strong smell wafts across my nose, "You smells like you've had some fun."

"That would be the guards, except that one time that was me, after all I'm tied up can't exactly resist."

"That 'one time' is what I'm confused about. After all you are tied up."

"Women have their ways and I couldn't exactly turn away."

"Has it always been this drafty?" I comment before seeing myself in a puddle, including a little something standing proud, "Ahh! My clothes. Don't look!" I exclaim covering myself up with my tail.

"Its nothing I haven't seen already. Might I say nice package to complement your nice form, almost Judda-like."

"What?"

"I was tied up facing you remember?"

"You mean-"

"Yep for almost a day, very impressive. Let it naturally go down."

"That'd take a while. And there's my male instincts."

"Well," she motions to our surroundings, "We have a while."

Tuesday, July 25, Year 76

12:00 am…

"I presume you were an apprentice at one point?" asks Rain.

"What gave you that Idea?"

"You were mumbling about a 'Master Zo'lin'."

"Ah yes Master Zin'zo'lin was the greatest Locksmith and Iron worker in my village. He had a tendency to send me on every errand and call while he stayed and turned iron into steel and locks."

"Did he pay well?"

"It was enough to put a little more food on the table."

"Did he give you a reason for having you run errands?"

"Well he was old and busy, since I loved to explore I knew the village and mine very well, and I was the fastest in the village, by foot of course."

"Do you think you could pick that lock?"

"The lock looks as old as you, including old marshmallow."

"I've heard 'the fluffy' but never 'marshmallow'. Anyway can you pick it?"

"It's too old. But I can probably break it. I need a strip of metal maybe two."

"There's a pile of metal around here somewhere," She hands me two strips, "they seem to have once been part of an iron maiden."

With the strip I get to work on breaking the lock, "How are you alive?" I ask as I work, "Your 'death' was very much public knowledge. Hell the north, west, and east established a new calendar, year one being your birth, called the Rain-Calendar."

"A Talyxian-Stalker by the name of Lingo is working on perfecting cloning and I was his first successful clone that still retains the memories of their previous self."

"So he took your consciousness and put it in a new body."

"Essentially."

"Well what do we have here?" says a voice. Looking up I see a guard, "Trying to break the lock are we? That lock is made from the finest copper in all of Tal."

"Just one thing, copper becomes very brittle over time," I say as I slam the door into him and his partner knocking them both out, "Grab their weapons."

"Ties," comments Rain as she notices the ropes.

"Kinky. Him and his lady friend were probably here to have a little 'fun'. Now we just find my pack."

"Why?"

"As much as I love being nude it's not too practical for crossing a desert. You know maybe we should've let them, I heard you can be as rough as you want with female Nevreans and they will love it."

"I could of gone the rest of my life knowing you like that, but now that I know I'll file that in the back of my mind. You know for future threesomes."

All that follows is a rather hilarious awkward silence as I glance at her awkwardly, "Wat?

"Your bag should be in here," she says pointing at an unguarded door, not that anything was guarded this late at night.

Sure enough by bag is right there next to the door.

"Now that you have you have your bag we can go now."

"Hold on let me check if everything's here," I say as I search my bag, "Damnit my clothes aren't here."

"We can find clothes at Lingo's let us go," she says before starting to leave only to be stopped by me grabbing her arm.

"Hold on you said 'for future threesomes' why?"

"N-nothing j-just a slip of the tongue."

"You don't come across as a s-stuttering slip-of-the tongue prone woman. Now what was that some sort of a love confession to a Sergal you just met?"

"*sigh* In prison the only thing I was able to do was try to work through my flaws, one of which is not to move so fast, but when I see a Sergal as beautiful as you in such great mood lighting that all melts down. If it weren't for you being comatose I would have mated you on several occasions. However I was tempted to figure something out when you were down, especially when your little friend decided to make itself known."

"I-I'm beautiful? What I see in a mirror is not a beautiful Sergal at all, all I see is a normal western sergal whose coat elicits the visuals of a mountain glacier. Actually considered a tad ugly on Nevrean terms."

"That's precisely the issue, you're comparing Sergal beauty with Nevrean beauty. All Nevrean males are beautiful that's what they do, however they are frail and weakly built and Nevreans like that. Yet Sergals love well built and solid guys, I should know. And that bit about fur like a glacier well I don't know about others but personally mountain glaciers top my list of natures most beautiful sculptures followed very shortly by polar glaciers."

"Didn't you say you had somewhere to go for clothes?"

"Yes follow me."

2:00 am…

After a few hours we arrive at a blank wall before Rain taps five points around a missing layer of brick work.

"Password?" asks a voice through to bricks.

"Sherbert Lemon," recites Rain.

Just as soon as she says that a door appears where the bricks once were, "Welcome Rain! I assume your escape was adequate," comments a T-Stalker.

"Yes Lingo, but it wouldn't have been possible without Ssi here."

"Well come on in you letting out the heat."

"So I assume you are the Lingo she's praised so much. You deserve to get a prize for the breakthroughs you've made."

"Glad someone appreciates my work…"


	2. Chapter 2

"... Because the city sure doesn't."

"What do you mean?" asks Rain.

"I guarantee you it's because I'm a T-Stalker, if I was a Rooter then they would probably be all about it but I'm a 'primitive beast' therefore I must've stole it from someone."

"It's okay, the south will be overthrown once and for all!" cries Rain passionately, you can almost hear the music and see the flag behind her as she gives this impassioned one sentence speech.

"No need I'm coming with," he comments breaking her out of her pose, the one she added for style points, if that wasn't clear.

"What?"

"By morning the city is filing eviction."

"If your lab is hidden then how do they know?"

"I do have a front door. After all this is an office building."

"Oh."

"Well T-Stalkers do have a sorta sixth sense for dangerous primitive creatures," I comment.

"Yeah I agree, say do you know of ways out that don't go through the city?"

"Yes just let me destroy my research and take my notes. Oh and I do have clothes in the closet for you Rain."

"What about my ma-," she corrects herself, "Friend here?"

"It's fine, while I was crossing the desert I took a bath in a river only to lose my clothes. It was two days before I found a merchant I can do it a little longer."

"That must've been uncomfortable. I wonder if it still tastes of sand?"

The second awkward silence in just as many hours is broken by Lingo, "We might as well get going, the passage is just over here. But might I say I'm glad my not so little girl has found a mate."

"Were not mates," we reply in unison.

"It's obvious just kiss and get it over with."

"That's not that bad of an idea," says Rain in a tone I don't really like.

"Woah I believe in courting before mating," however my pleas fall on deaf ears as she leans near and connects our lips for a few blissful moments before pulling away.

"I meant that figuratively!"

"Well I believe in mating before courting," she says in that same tone, "How'd you like it?"

"It was peaceful, blissful even."

"While I'm all for seeing how baby sergals are made in reality, not from behind a monitor, we have an escape to participate in."

"Good Idea it can wait a few days. However I recommend we travel at night in order to dodge high temperatures and primitive creatures like the Actina."

"What have you gotten yourself into this time 'ol Lingo?" mumbles Lingo as he leads the way.

Friday, July 28, Year 76…

"Ya'll have been stuck together for days now," comments Lingo as we cuddle in a cave dug into the wall of a canyon, "Just smash and get it over with!"

"That's no-" starts Rain.

"No!" interrupts Lingo, "No, that's a terrible idea!"

"But he's adorable, look at him. He's so warm and ."

"Don't forget I make a plesaing sound," I add.

"Ah, yes and he even makes pleasing sounds."

"You're talking to me about male Sergals, I wouldn't know! Start talking Rooters and Stalkers or even female Sergals and I might actually know something."

Thursday, August 10, Year 76…

"If my memory serves me right then once we crest this hill we should be at the forward outpost within the Reono Lands and from there we can pick up an escort to the Shigu Dukedom," comments Rain as we climb a hill.

"Looks like we won't be picking up that escort," I say as we reach the top of the hill only to be greeted a very empty outpost.

"Looks like they dropped everything they were doing and left," adds Rain as she enters a nearby tent.

"I have a recommendation," I start, "If we split up it may be easier to find answers."

"What do you recommend?"

"You could take the east side, Lingo could take the west and I can take the command center under the pyramid in the center where I can search the computer drives and hopefully get answers."

"Shouldn't you take Lingo he is a scientist."

"A scientist not a computer engineer," adds Lingo.

"I had a digital engineering class in school and my best friend was an avid computer programmer, and I did pick a few things up. Now we meet back here by sunrise.

"Well I seem to have found the central server room," I mumble to myself, "And now to see if my efforts in the power room worked?"

I flip a breaker switch and the computers hum to life, "Good," a box appears on the screen ENTER PASSCODE. After trying a few different passcodes such as 'Shigu rules' and 'Great General Rain Silves' I plug in a memory stick containing a password cracker only to find the password is 'Death to Shigu'.

"Well that's odd why would Northern Sergals have a password like that? Unle-" I start before being dragged away by a large tentacle that pulls me through a good few hundred meters of solid rock before stopping in front of what appears to be a large, armored, tentacled, snake that reaches into the darkness below.

"Where am I a hintai movie?" I ask sarcastically.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" replies a faintly familiar feminine voice.

"Wow, weird alien tentacle monster thing, you don't seem like a woman."

"That wasn't me," it says in a slightly deeper but still feminine voice and lifts a Nevrean from further below, "that was this annoying thing."

"Well your voice isn't particularly pleasant either," retorts the Nevrean, "talking in your Thorasic Herpatemer!"

"Trochaic Heptameter is a sign of quick wit and a perfectly flawless understanding of your language. And I've eaten a few poets in my time."

"Poetic," I turn to the Nevrean, "You seem familiar, but I can't remember."

"I am wounded for I am only your ex. See I can talk like that too you're not special."

"Not even close."

"I don't remember."

"*scoff* You don't remember little ol' me? Maybe this will remind you. Hey you tapeworm bring us as close as you can."

"I don't know should I?"

"Just do it! Unless you want to be even more annoyed."

"I wasn't aware that was possible."

"Do you want to find out?"

"Good point," it says as it brings us together where she plants her beak firmly against my snout, even forcing in her tongue.

"What is the meaning of this!" calls a voice before the, whatever it is, pulls us apart revealing General Rain.

"Hi Rain," she glares at me "Um she forced it on me!"

"Who's this? Your replacement mate?"

"We are not at that stage in our relationship yet. Now come on I'm sure this giant snake thing doesn't want to hear about our problems."

"It's actually quite entertaining."

"Speaking of which what are you?"

"I am the last of the Primordials, the being that helped an ancient race seed the entire galaxy, I am a witness to all your inherent sins and your great accomplishments, I am The Historian."

"What great accomplishments? Fire? The advent of agriculture? Sliced bread?"

"No I'm talking starships capable of crossing the intergalactic void, weapons capable of altering reality, decimating entire civilizations, moons, planets, solar systems even. Controlling the very being of the universe. Alas I have also witnessed your greatest sins."

"Such as?"

"You angered the wrong species, a civilization that saw you as a god. The created overcame the creator."

"You mean we created a species?"

"Yes, young Flero. Though you created them you refused to interfere in their petty feuds and squabbles and they attacked. First it was a few skirmishes, then convoy attacks, and eventually they forced your alliance to a certain world known simply as Terra. You and the ancient Humans fought bitterly for half a century before being overwhelmed, however the Created were impressed by your unwillingness to roll over, show your belly and die. Therefore they did not destroy your species and instead destroyed your technology before leaving the humans on Terra, which is barely a quarter of the size of Tal, and transporting your kind to two planets, Eltus and Tal both of which are in the Vilous star system."

"These humans," comments Rain, "What were they like?"

"Think shaved Augdners, without the horns, snouts, and with round pupils."

"So you brought us here just to say that?" asks the yet to be named Nevrean."

"No Tvao I brought you here for something else."

"Tvao? Oh yeah Tvao! You broke up with me because you figured shooting people for a living, instead of becoming a Marine Biologist, would be more fun."

"Took you long enough," she turns back to the Historian, "I do believe you were explaining?"

"Though the Created had mercy they did take the genome of your greatest warrior and split it into three pieces before reintroducing it into your genepool and all three pieces stand before me."

"Well, we aren't exactly standing are we?" I comment.

"Rain has his height and eyes, Ssi has his build and due to unknown reasons one eye, and Tvao has his skill."

"I'm part Sergal?"

"A small part, but yes. Together y'all will accomplish great things."

"Quick question are the Eltus Sergals as advanced as us?" I ask.

"Even more so, they advanced quickly due to being put on the same planet as the one they started on. Now I will let you go under one condition."

"Depends on the condition."

"I join you on your journey."

"You'll have to hide in the mountains."

"Agreed."


	3. Chapter 3

Monday, August 28, Year 76…

* * *

"I demand to talk to the leader!" demands Rain to the city guards.

"King Jakk will love to see someone from his past. Madam Silves," replies the guard leading us through the city and into the throne room.

"Jakk?"

"Mother?" replies the elder green furred Sergal.

"I'm back!"

"But how?"

"This T-Stalker used science to create a new body for me twenty years ago. It's actually odd outliving myself."

"I wish I could turn the crown over to you but the best I can do is name you a potential successor."

"Why's that?"

"As part of the treaty that ended the Great War the north cannot change leadership unless voted for by the three other nations, but nations can not vote for their own candidate. The only exception is if they marry into royalty."

"How often are these elections held?"

"Upon death of the former king, in the meantime they are ruled directly by the alliance council."

"The north really got the shaft," I say for the first time, "What else were they punished by?"

"We had to give half our territory to the south, all Reono lands territory went to the East and all Middle and West Lands territory went to Nevrea.

"Wow they really tore us apart."

"But wait there's more! The council elects all other political positions every three years, because of this we have nearly lost the loosely held territory outside of the Shigu Public."

"Is there anything you have direct control over?"

"Only non-political ones, such as head of research and development and Chief of Military."

"How much control do they have?"

"Compleat."

"You could set me as Head of Military and Lingo as Head of R&D."

"I'll have to publically announce it, but you are now Ministeress of Defence Silves and Lingo as Minister of the Sciences."

"Now is there a limit on military size?"

"Yes no more than a thousand footmen."

"I can't do much with that but I'll need fifty specialized forces, namely the royal guard. I will regain our lost territory."

"Calm down mother. I must try politics before you do anything too rash."

"Politics, politics, politics. All of this talk of politics is giving me a headache."

"You and me both," I add.

"Now that is not the attitude about politics the new Secretary of Defence Flero should have."

"Secretary of Defence?"

"Where my mother is the military seat you are the political seat."

"I thought you had little to no control over political seats."

"Secretary of defence is obsolete enough that the council has no candidates for it."

"So I win by default?" I ask

"The best way to win. Now tomorrow me and you are going to the council meeting in the Reono lands."

"That's not enough time to cross the desert!" commets Rain.

"That is why we'll go by plane. If you want you can come with us mother."

"The lack of soldiers is disturbing. I must grow the military by starting a draft."

"Very well. Now Ssi we should get started."

"Started on what?"

"I have less than a day to teach you politics."

Tuesday, August 29, Year 76…

* * *

"Who is this stranger you've brought to this sensitive meeting," asks the leader of the Southern delegation.

"I could ask the same of you," I comment.

"He is only the official Judda of the Golden Ring."

"Oh you mean the place that arrested me just because I had a gold eye."

"Remember what I taught you about politics."

"I can't find it in me to care. I just want to everyone to know how corrupt the South has become."

"This is just Northern propaganda. Pay it no heed."

I remove the helmet of my armor, "Just one thing… I'm not Northern."

"A Western Sergal?!" exclaims the Eastern leader, "You were all wiped out!"

"My mother was the last of my family."

I put on my helmet just in time to intercept a bullet heading for my temple. Thinking fast I pull my blow gun, spot the assassin on a steel beam going across the ceiling, and dart them in the legs knocking them of, "Wow I actually hit them!" I say before the assassin reorients mid air and fires a bullet right into Jakks unprotected chest, piercing a lung in the process.

"Guards apprehend that Nevrean!" I call in an very authoritative voice, that I didn't know I had, before spotting the Southern leader attempting to slink away, "Remain There! Stop gawking like complete fools and get a damn doctor!"

"S-Ssi," whispers Jakk.

"Yes your highness?"

"My crown. Hand it here," I give him the requested item, "Come closer," he places the crown on my head and places his blood soaked paw on my chestplate, "With my dying breaths I hereby name Ssi Flero as Grand Duke of the Shigu Dukedom. Commence plan B."

"He can't do that!" protests the Southern Leader, "He isn't a candidate."

"He just died and all you care about is fucking politics! Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Politicians are heartless monsters!" I call in a tone of voice laced with deadly amounts of sarcasm.

"Milord we have subdued the assassin," reports a guard.

"Let me see her face," the guard forces her to look up, "Beautiful one aren't you. It's a shame you could be a Judda. If only you weren't a woman."

"Morderca!" gasps the Judda.

"You aren't supposed to say my name while I'm on the job, Kanarek. I've told you a million times my work name is Moira," hisses Morderca.

"Oh, you know her? Kanarek."

"We've been friends since childhood."

"I presume you won't reveal who your employer is. You won't get paid either way."

"Fuck off."

"Feisty. Just how I like 'em, I'm going to have so much fun with you later. It's okay I already have an idea who it was I just need confirmation," I say as I stand next to Kanarek.

"I said fuck off."

"I hate to mar a beautiful baby face like yours, but I don't exactly have a choice do I?" I say before backhanding him sending him flying to the ground, "The less you cooperate the less Judda-like he gets'" I pull my knife.

"I ain't saying nothin."

"It's not nice to lie is it? You're saying something," I slash the knife across his chest diagonally.

"Don't! His whole life depends on his beauty!"

"So you're going to talk?" no response. I slash the knife diagonally, in the opposite direction, across his chest again, "I'm getting bored, I'm pretty sure the author is to, It was the Southern leader."

The Sergal in question looks offended "Such accusations."

"Says the guy attempting to flee in the confusion after the assassination. Secondly the only ones to know I was here, or even existed, are at this table. The Navreans are far too humble, the Eastern's have nothing to earn and it sure the hell wasn't the Shigu. Yet if the Secretary of Defense were to die the South could personally collapse the Dukedom and end the Great General Rain's legacy. You are coming with us. Guards arrest him and help me transport him to the main courtyard of the Central Market place."

"What of the girl?"

"She's paralyzed from the waist down one guard can handle her to the plane."

"And the king?"

"We have the Advisory Prime Minister for a reason. Take him back to the plane and arrange a burial in the Mausoleum of Kings. We have an example to make," No one argues as we march the Southern leader and the Judda through the city.

"Hello everybody you are probably wondering, what is he doing? Well your leader hired an assassin to kill Jakk, sadly it was successful. My first order as king of the Shigu is to make him pay!" I walk up to Kanarek, "but first an example," enjoying the pure fear in his eyes I use my knife to slowly and agonizingly add a plus over the cross, "Let this permanent asterisk be a reminder of the lengths the Shigu will go to in order to end Injustice. Guards throw out the trash and bring me the real goods!" the guards bring me the governor of the Gold Ring and force him to look skyward presenting his delicate throat, "Like a Phoenix we have been reborn from the ashes of the Shigu clan stronger than ever!" I slash my blade across the former governor's exposed throat.

I turn to the Nevrean delegation, "I offer you a simple choice join us or be destroyed. But I urge you please do not cause needles death, especially not your own. Join us!"

"The Nevrean Republic hereby belongs to the Shigu. Our military, infrastructure and women are yours to do with as you please."

"We don't need your women but thank you. What about the Midlands?"

"Yours."

"Good what about the East?"

"I think we'll stay neutral."

"Sir! Tensions are rising I recommend we go," reports the captain of the guard.

"Hold on," I kneel down and dab my fingers in the pool of blood from the very dead governor before running the bloody fingers from the corner of my left eye, the gold one, to the corner of my mouth before leading the Nevrean delegation to the plane and returning home.

Once I arrive I find Rain waiting, "You're here early, why?"

I look her in the eye weighing whether or not to tell her before deciding, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there was an assassination."

"W-who was the target?"

"Originally me but in a moment of desperation the assassin shot Jakk in the chest."

"WHAT!" roars Rain, "WHERE IS THE ASSASSIN!?"

"Make sure to not damage my toy to badly."

"Fine whatever where are they?!"

"Over there."

With the most ungodly roar in the history of history she rushes to her before roughly lifting her by her throat and slamming her into the concrete hard enough to pulverize the bones of anything that is not a Nevrean. "Rain Ładnya Silves!" I call as she gets her claws in shredding position, "Do not damage my toy."

"BUT JAKK MUST BE AVENGED!"

"I brutally and publicly killed her employer revenge enough."

She turns to Morderca, "You have no idea how lucky you are for I can easily make sure you stay alive long enough to feel every last cut as I shred you. You miserable excuse for a blood splatter!"

Once she turns her over to the guards my brain finishes processing everything since before the demonstration. Upon realizing the blatant murder I committed I run off leaving a slightly confused Rain on the runway.


End file.
